mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Miller vs. Bart Palaszewski
The fight was Jim Miller's IFL debut and his only fight for the promotion. It was his last fight before entering the UFC. The fight was also Bart Palaszewski's last fight in the promotion. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. They were both throwing some heavy leather. Three thirty. Miller got a single to half-guard. Three fifteen. Miller already had a kimura on that left arm. Three minutes. Bart escaped. Miller landed a left hand. He landed another big left hand and a hammerfist. Two thirty-five. Miller had a D'arce from the half-guard. Beautiful. Bas didn't know what it was. Miller had it tight. Two fifteen. It was torqued. Bart was trying to answer the phone. Two minutes. Bart stood out and got a double to guard escaping a guillotine instantly. Bart stood and let Miller up with one thirty-five. Bart was really aggressive. One fifteen. Bart landed a nice uppercut. Bart landed a left hook. One minute. Bart landed a right hand. Bart stuffed a single. They clinched and exchanged a knee each. Miller kneed the body. Miller got a single to half-guard. Thirty. Miller escaped a guillotine. Fifteen. Miller landed six or seven lefts. Ooooh a big left. The ref nearly stopped it. The first round ended. Fake It by Seether is playing hehe. The second round began. Bart landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five. Miller landed a leg kick. Three fifteen. Bart stuffed a single sprawling out. Three minutes. Bart kept stuffing it. Miller got it finally to side control. Two thirty-five. Miller tried to mount and got caught in half-guard. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Miller landed three right hands. He had that D'arce as Bart tried to stand. One thirty-five. Oh god, that was tight.s That is so tight. He landed two rights. Bart turned on top, no.... Yes, Bart is on top in half-guard beautifully. He landed a trio of lefts himself. Miller regained guard with one minute. Bart stood and let Miller up. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Miller stuffed a single, Bart kneed the body in the clinch. Miller got a trip to half-guard. The second round ended... The third round began. Bart landed an uppercut and a left hook. Three thirty-five remaining. Miller shot for a single. Bart stuffed it up to the clinch. Three fifteen remaining. The crowd began booing. Miller took the back in a scramble with both hooks with three minutes. Beautiful rolling scramble. Bart's legs were through the ropes but oh well. This new vid doesn't have a clock. Miller landed five right hammerfists, hard ones. Miller landed four good right hands and ate a few himself around heh. Bart was trying a leglock with those crossed feet. Miller had the choke in tight. He had it tight. One minute remaining apparently. Bart escaped! He is the fucking submission Houdini. Bart turned explosively to guard and stood and let Miller stand. Miller blocked a high kick. Bart turned it up. Bart stuffed a single and another easily. He landed a blocked flying knee. He landed a blocked body kick. He landed a left hook and a blocked high kick and missed another. The third round came to an end. Miller had the unanimous decision.